Clara Nightingale
|-|Frightningale= - Regular = - Scarlet= }} |-|Clara Nightingale= Summary Clara Nightingale is a popular American musician. In the episode "Frightningale", after André Bourgeois prevents Clara from shooting her music video "Miraculous" in Paris, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frightningale, a singing, dancing, and rhyming supervillain. She is played by and based off of singer Laura Marano Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Clara Nightingale, Frightningale (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 19 (Season 2), 20 (Season 3) (She's based on the real-life singer Laura Marano, who was born in November 29, 1995. The episode "Frightningale" happens in 2015) Classification: Human, Singer | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Clara Nightingale = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Is an exceptionally talented dancer, and is more flexible than Marinette) |-|Frightningale = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Expert Whip user, Can extend a pink energy whip that inflicts a pink aura whenever it hits people. If the victim is struck with the whip and fail to speak in rhymes or dance, the aura turns them into a magenta statue; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Frightningales that would remain immobile until Clara gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, effortlessly threw a bus several meters away) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette, who survived a door-busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Took blows from Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with her whip (Can tag people from the top of the Grand Palais, which is 45 meters tall) Standard Equipment: Akumatized Microphone that can transform into a magenta whip Intelligence: High (Able to constantly speak in rhymes without fail. Managed to make a plan to find the perfect casting choice for Ladybug in her video. Managed to time right Ladybug and Cat Noir's attack in order to dodge them and make them hit each other) Weaknesses: Her petrification can be negated by the victim dancing and rhyming, as well as be countered by dance fighting moves. Her powers will be lost if her Microphone has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Frightningale: Frightningale usually uses her energy whips to hit her targets, who gain pink aura after getting hit. If the victim, doesn't manage to either rhyme or dance, they'll be turned into a magenta statue. Key: Clara Nightingale | Frightningale Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Performers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Whip Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8